The Snow reminds me of you
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Ginny Weasley liked watching the snow, and after meeting Astoria Greengrass it reminds her of Astoria. For round one. Slytherin, sixth year, category standard, prompt snow.


**The Snow reminds me of you**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Snow**

 **Words: 891**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop**

 **Cypress-write about a pureblood.**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Through the Universe: Aurora-Ginny Weasley (character)**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 891**

 **Harry Potter fanfiction challenges:**

 **Cruel and Unusual pairings: Astoria/Ginny**

 **Ultimate Writer's challenge: write two femslash! (1/2)**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it:**

 **395, can't use male characters**

 **Words: 891**

 **Beta: Ra our new head girl!**

Snow gently fell on Hogwarts, covering the ground, trees and castle in a thick blanket of white. Not many people were out now, as it was late in the evening just before dinner; which meant they were gathered in their common rooms getting ready for dinner, finishing up homework and or doing something else.

Ginny Weasley was out though; it had been feeling a bit stuffy in the Common Room, so she wandered outside after going for a walk in the castle. She was now watching the snowfall with wrapped attention; something about the way it fell was enchanting. She was a little chilly, but she was not chilly enough to be forced to head back inside.

Suddenly, Ginny heard footsteps crunching in the snow. "What are you doing out here, Weasley?" a soft voice asked. Ginny saw the white-hair of Astoria Greengrass out of the corner of her eye.

"Watching the snow. Please call me Ginny, Astoria," Ginny responded, turning around to face Astoria. She really liked the blonde Slytherin, even though she had only been paired up with her for a few classes; that was it.

"Why? And all right," Astoria asked.

"Something about it is mesmerising. You stand here and watch it," Ginny suggested.

"Err, all right, Ginny," Astoria said, sounding quite unsure.

The two girls stood there, watching snow swirl around to the ground. "You're right, it is mesmerising." Astoria nodded after a while.

"You know, it's been even more mesmerising since you came," Ginny commented. She felt herself go red in the face: ' _All no! I like her!'_

"It's getting late; perhaps we should head in," Astoria thankfully suggested, ignoring Ginny's last comment.

"Alright, good idea," Ginny said, realising how cold she was. The two girls turned around and walked inside to be greeted by the warmth of the castle.

{[(-_-)]}

A few months later, winter had left Hogwarts taking the snow with it. Over that time Ginny had slowly become closer to Astoria and now she knew for sure she was in love with her, which was a disaster for Ginny.

She was in love with a Slytherin, and a female just to make it worse. Her parents were very open-minded and understanding, but Ginny was not sure they would be able to cope with this. One or the other would probably be fine, but both would be too much. Which left Ginny with the only option of hiding it for all it was worth.

It was no good for either of the girls. Ginny because she did not think her parents would cope; and Astoria because she was expected to marry someone like Malfoy, then there were the problems Ginny had such as being a girl and all that.

Ginny realised this about when spring came, so she slowly tried to drift away from Astoria like the snow had drifted away from Hogwarts. It would be very hard to watch from afar, but it was for the best of everyone, or so Ginny believed, anyway.

However, every time Ginny saw Astoria it was a struggle not to go back; it was made even more difficult as all the teachers were pairing them up together at every opportunity. Ginny could tell Astoria did not understand why she was being distant, cold even, but Ginny could not tell her, she just couldn't.

When winter returned to Hogwarts the next school year, Ginny started again to spend lengthy amounts of time outside watching the snow. It reminded her of Astoria, in a way. Ginny sobbed, but she tried hard not to actually cry: slowly over the last couple of months she had started to become depressed, and even thinking about Astoria made her want to cry.

"I thought I'd find you out here," the voice of Astoria said triumphantly. Ginny realised there was no avoiding her now.

"Hello, Astoria," Ginny replied quietly.

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past year?" Astoria asked icily.

"For your own good," was all Ginny was going to say.

"And why do you think it is? Do you have any idea how it feels to be cold-shouldered all the time?!" Astoria exclaimed.

"I believed you'd get over it, we were not that close, after all," Ginny said starting to cry.

"And that's where you're wrong! I'm in love with you, but I did not want to tell you!" Astoria said, also crying.

"What?" Ginny asked gobsmacked.

"I am in love with you; do I need to spell it out?" asked Astoria irritably.

"No, no, I get it. The reason I have been avoiding you is... I love you too, but I did not want to cause you problems with all the hopes your parents have for you," Ginny stared at the snowy ground underneath her, determined not to meet Astoria's eyes.

"Sod my parents; love is love!" Astoria cried.

"Good, I'll say sod to mine if they don't agree too!" Ginny said smiling strongly. Then using some Gryffindor bravery she kissed Astoria which was followed by quite a few more kisses.

Meanwhile, Daphne was exiting the castle to look for her sister when she saw Astoria kissing Ginny in the snow. Daphne was shocked to the core: she had no idea! She quickly turned away and went back inside while vowing to not let her parents know of this, yet.


End file.
